Diary Entry
by toriorangeflower
Summary: dont wanna giv info away so you need to read and find out. what i CAN say is you corney lovers will like how this turns out :):):)


**Hey everybody im back :P with another short and about when its gone pt2 thank you guest !:) you made my day that day:). Okay so I hope you guys like my friends story. Ok so im having a contest. You have to guess whats my favorite number (: . whoever guesses right will have my next story dedicated to them, ill post 10 secreats of mine on my profile,AND illill write a long story with shipping,plot or anything that the winner wants to read.(:. Lets see if any of you guess it hints.( so on with the and they teenagers and im sure youll know who's writing.**

**Oh and I just want to give a shout-out to musical skater. She is not only a great friend but she has this really good story. You should check it out :)**

**DISCLAMER:you already know what this crap means.**

September17 tuesday

Dear diary. How can I describe today? Oh yeah it was….. GREAT! Okay so after band practice the twins went home and then it was just Corey and me. He asked me if I wanted to go to the park with him so I said sure. When we got there we saw the newmans. So im sure you can tell we were glaring at them. The funny thing is last week when we beat them in battle of the bands their instruments caught on fire!( ever since when we glare at them they get a scared look in their faces lie they think were going to make THEM catch on when we saw them they ….ran away!:):) :) it was the icecream man came by and we went to buy we were about to pay the man was all like no no no don't worry you cute couple its on the house. Oh gosh, I was blushing like crazy!Corey being the oblivious guy he is didn't GOD!ok so afterwards we went under a tree to eat our icecream,when I noticed corey kept looking at me.I kept asking him if I had something in my face but he always said no, nothing lanes, but he STILL kept staring. I was getting a bit ticked off. I guess he noticed,because he stoped. Then I was asking him what he wants to do next and I saw he was in lalaland. I kept calling his name but nothing a good slap he came back to afterwards we got in a little playfull fight about how I kept asking him what he was thinking about and why I wanted to know. He finally said he was thinking about a girl who he's been crushing on for a while. Don't worry I handled this the Laney way. I ran out of the room towards my house with tears in my eyes. Um yeah,it sounds like a really kid-ish thing but I LOVE that technique now! When I was about to open my house door a hand stoped me. At first I was about to punch the person until I realized it was just Corey. MAN,it was awkward seeing him! So we fought verbally about the whole situation until he asked me why I ran wich I answered by saying why the fuck do you even care!J ok so heres our conversation.

Me: Just go to your stupid crush!

Corey: I'm afraid I can't do that

Me: and why is that

Corey: cuz.

Me: cuz what!?

Corey: im already with her

Me: …y-you mean.. u like me?

Corey: PSHH! NO!

Me: what the f**k!Corey leave!

Corey:*laughs* I was kidding! Kind of. I don't like you Lanes because I LOVE you!

Me:w-what?

Corey: oh Love means when you have this special feeling about someone and-

Me:not that stupid!*smiles* like do you really l-love me?

Corey:Well yeah Lanes, you get me better than are super awesome,you can really play bass,and your well your yourself. You don't try to fit in with those girlies like carrie and lenny. No wait she's a boy.

Me:*giggle*

Corey:well what im trying to say is that you Laney Penn are amazing!and im wondering if you will do me the honors and be my girlfriend. I know im just a regular idiot boy and that i-

Me:CORE! Don't you ever say that again!

Corey: but-

Me:no buts lover boy!. You are not some regular idiot guy. You are Corey Riffen. A boy who cares for his friends. A boy who loves music. A boy who is super optimistic.A boy that tarted the best thing ever-Grojband. A boy..that I love back.

Corey:d-does that mean yes?

Me:hmm Idk. Maybey. Maybey not.

Corey:*fake pout* aww

Me:*laughs*of course that means yes you knuckle head!

Corey:yaaaaaaaaaaay!ok common lets go tell the twins!

Me:why?

Corey: because they owe me for lying

Me:what they lie about

Corey:they said that you would tell me no,because you hate me and think im an idiot

Me:no I don't!

Corey:so lets get revenge on the twiners!

**Then we spent the whole day chasing kin and kon,until we finally caught them when they stopped to get some donuts. Ok I know some parts sounded all girly shmirley but Core just brings out the girly in me. Well Diary bye see ya next time. Oh gosh I cant believe im bonding with my diary!gtg before things get weirder. Bye. Love(you better) Laney**

**So there you go I hope you liked it. Sorry if there was any mistakes in the story.I know it was still short , but not as short as the others. Remember the prizes if you guess a nice day. Or night. Depends when your reading this. Bye!**


End file.
